Rock Crusher
The is an Ironheade ranged assault and support vehicle and the faction's most powerful unit. Story After the battle in the Dry Ice Mines, Eddie sees one of the pieces of equipment for the mines, a large rock crushing roller. He notes that it's something dangerous, "and I like it." This new discovery inspires him to build a second, mobile stage for Ironheade, thus creating Ironheade's most powerful unit.}} Role Massive ranged assault and support vehicle. Pyro mortars rain death upon enemies from afar while portable speaker stacks motivate nearby troops, raising their damage output and there's also the front-mounted grinding crusher. The 's mortars, of which it has several, fire much like a traditional mortar, and as such, work best when a target is moving slowly or not at all. The grinder is always on, so anything the drives into head-on will begin taking damage from it. The speaker stacks are also on permanently, so friendly units that remain close to it will receive a buff similar to the Battle Cry for as long as they are in range. As powerful as the is, it will usually take a defensive position in the back ranks of the player's army, as it will use its pyro mortars rather than its grinder to attack enemies. Its buff effect will sometimes not reach units on the frontlines if it is at the back of a large group. The Rock Crusher can only be purchased once the Megastage has been fully upgraded to level 4. Double Team Drivable vehicle. Eddie can Double Team with the Rock Crusher to direct its motion and attacks. Eddie plays the Bladehenge solo, summoning a Stonehenge like ring around his foes, trapping them, however occasionally small infantry such as gravediggers can slip through its walls, and enemy avatars can fly out of the ring. As the attack completes, a sword descends into the ring, dealing massive damage to enemies trapped inside. The Rock Crusher's grinder is also usable when the player is double teamed. Driving the grinder into enemy units or structures will deal constant damage to them. Notes *The Rock Crusher plays the same track as Ironheade's Megastage to create its attack buff. *Driving the Rock Crusher along terrain ledges or otherwise placing it on an uneven footing may cause it to spontaneously flip and explode. *In the event of the Rock Crusher's destruction, there is a wait period before the player can summon another one. *A glitch has been noted in the map Feeding Area wherein sometimes reversing the rock crusher will cause it to move backwards at an alarming rate regardless of player input for a few seconds. *The Rock Crusher is essential for taking down the towers that guard Drowned Ophelia's Cathedral/Megastage during the mission "Sea of Black Tears". *This is Ironheade's "Super Unit". Unit Buff Visual Cues These areas will flash gold when the buff is active (similar to the Battle Cry solo): *Headbanger: Shackles/bracelets on their wrists and their helmets and the pipes on their backs (when upgraded). *Razor Girl: Their weapon & helmet (when upgraded). *Thunderhog: None noticeable. *Fire Baron: The Molotov Cocktails on the tank of their bikes. *Headsplitter: The bolt itself. *Roadie: Their Undershirts/Headbands. *Bouncer: Their Fists. *Metal Beast: The studded bands around their ankles, tail, and the Zaulia warriors spear weapon. *Eddie Riggs: His weapons (The Separator/Love Giver, Clementine/Blade of Ormagöden). Gallery Rock Crusher Close Up.jpg Rock Crusher Trap.png Rock Crusher Merch Booth.png Achievements/Trophies Double teaming with a Rock Crusher in a Stage Battle is required to unlock the following achievement/trophy: }} Category:Ironheade Category:Units Category:Vehicles